Comforting
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: After her break up with Sonic, Rouge shows Amy that somebody still loves her. RougeXAmy


_**Comforting**_

* * *

**Pairing: **RougeXAmy

**Summary: **After her break up with Sonic, Rouge shows that Amy that somebody still loves her.

P.s- The Red Tail, incase if you see this, I'm still working on that SonicXTails story.

* * *

"I'm sorry Amy," Sonic began, softly holding Amy's hand.

Amy knew what was happening. She didn't want this to happen though. She felt her tears swell up in her eyes.

"But...I don't think we can continue with our relationship," The azure hedgehog's eyes momentarily closed.

Amy felt one of her tears migrate down her cheek. Sonic saw this and used his index finger to wipe away her tear.

"B-but why Sonic?" Amy sobbed, her voice cracking with each word she spoke.

Sonic took a deep breath before talking.

"I just feel like...it's not working out for us-me."

Amy sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand.

"Listen Amy," Sonic said in a grisly like tone, grabbing hold of her by her shoulders. "You deserve the best, and the best is not me. I do love you Amy, but I'm not the type of guy to be tied down in a relationship, understand?"

"'Tied down'?" Amy replied in a furious tone, "You thought you were being "tied down" in this relationship?"

"What?" Sonic exclaimed, "No...just, just forget I said that, okay?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Sonic. Tears were still coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy," Sonic apologized again, dragging his feet away from Amy, not looking back at her.

Amy sighed and scraped her feet across the pavement. The sound of her scraping her boots against the ground can be heard. Amy's head was hung low, the tears ceased...for now. To Amy, everything looked gloomy now. The sky was gray, everybody around her wore a frown, and no laughter was heard. She sighed again, her pink ears folded back. She scowled to herself as her mind kept replaying the break up scene.

"What's the matter, hun? You look a little down," A deep feminine voice called out, startling Amy.

"Rouge!?" Amy questioned, then she remembered the ivory bat's question.

"Oh...um ...nothing's the matter," Amy lied, twiddling her thumbs, nervously. She lied pretty bad because Rouge detected that she was lying.

"Amy, why are you lying to me?"

"But...I'm not," Amy said, continuing to lie right out of her mouth. Rouge smirked deviously.

"You're such a horrible liar!" Rouge exclaimed, playfully. This made Amy smile a bit.

"Okay, really, tell me what's wrong," Amy stared at Rouge. She wasn't going to tell her what was the matter with her, but...she felt like she could tell Rouge anything...for an odd reason. Besides, Amy felt the need to talk to somebody-anybody right now.

"Okay," Amy sighed, "I'm upset because...Sonic and I broke up." Amy sobbed, it felt so painful to say those words.

A tear streaked down Amy's cheek. She quickly wiped it away before Rouge saw it.

"Sonic's an idiot!" Rouge up roared; Amy looked at Rouge in shock.

"I mean, if you were mine, I would never let you go!" Rouge winked at Amy in a flirtatious manner.

Amy tilted her head, processing this strange, yet sweet information. None of the less, Amy was shocked that Rouge would say such a thing. Amy blushed; Rouge just chuckled at Amy's reaction. The ivory bat smirked and wrapped her arms around the nervous pink hedgehog, giving her a loving embrace.

Amy didn't know what to do-what to say. She's still mildly shocked. She didn't know whether this was a joke or not. She didn't even know Rouge was a lesbian.

_Nope...she can't be, can she?_ Amy thought to herself.

Amy always thought that Rouge liked Knuckles. Rouge smiled as she nuzzled her head into Amy's neck. Guess she was wrong about that theory. Amy continued to blush. Amy knew this was wrong, but she felt so wonderful being loved like this...by a woman. Could it be? Is Amy a lesbian now?

"Amy, I know this is all too sudden, but I...have a crush on you," Rouge confessed.

Amy's still confused about these new feelings, but for now, Amy just returned the embrace.

_**The End!!!**_

* * *

_I just wanted to try writing a RougeXAmy story...I feel weird now..._


End file.
